Moranis Family/Transcript
Before the Revolving Line of Credit Announcer: "Tonight on Supernanny..." weeps Announcer: "Jo meets a widowed mother who lost her husband in a tragic car accident." Submission Reel Jo: "We're in Massachusetts to help a recently widowed mom. So why don't you join me?" ???: "Hi, I'm Willow, and we're the Moranis Family. About six months ago, my husband Norman was tragically killed in a car accident." see a picture of Willow's late husband, Norman shot of Norman's rolled-over Lexus sedan from the car crash Willow: "With Norman gone, it's frustrating and difficult to raise all 7 of my kids on my own." Moranis Family Home steps out of the car, walks up to a lovely-looking 2-story house and rings the doorbell answers the door Jo: "Hi, I'm Jo Frost. Pleased to make your acquaintance. You must be Willow Moranis." Willow: "Yes, I am." Jo: "I am very sorry for the loss of your husband. My condolences." Observation Begins Night: "I want my binky." Regan: "I want my bottle." picks up some junk in the backseat of the car Phoenix: "No! Not my Barney book!" Willow: "Which book?" Phoenix: "My Barney book was right here in the car." Willow: "You mean this Barney book you haven't seen for three weeks?" Phoenix: "Yes! I did, mommy!" Phoenix: "Yes!" Phoenix: "I want it! I want my Barney book!" Dinner Time Jo: "The whole Moranis family sat down at the table, and dinner was a complete disaster." Regan: "No! You don't get it!" throws his plate across the table and Phoenix scream Christine: "(bleep)!" Regan, and Talbot throw their cutlery throws spaghetti at Draco Willow: "It was more like feeding time at the zoo." Draco: "I hate broccoli!" Christine: "(bleep!" Bedtime Jo talks to Christine [Jo walks into Christine's bedroom and finds Christine sitting on her Monster High bed and looking at a photograph of Norman] [In Christine's bedroom, we see Monster High dolls, accessories, posters, toys, and clothes in her closet] Jo: "Hi." Christine: (solemnly) "Hi." Jo: "Who is that?" Christine: "That's daddy." sits on the bed next to Christine Christine: "He was the most wonderful daddy in the world." Parent Meeting Baby Log Toy Confiscation Naughty Pit Naughty Room Jo: "Later on, Mom asked Christine to turn the TV off and start her homework. However, Christine was having none of it." Willow: "Christine, please turn off the TV and start your spelling homework." Christine: *whines* "But I'm watching Sonny With A Chance!" Willow: "Hey, this is your warning. If you do not do as you are told, then you're going to the Naughty Room, in addition, I am taking one of your Monster High dolls away. Do you understand me?" Jo: "Christine turned the TV off, but then threw the remote at her mother." Willow: "Ow! Okay, that's it! Into the Naughty Room you go! Move it!" Christine: "I WAS WATCHING SONNY WITH A CHANCE!!!!!" pushes Willow puts Christine into the Naughty Room Willow: "You are staying in the Naughty Room for six minutes because you didn't listen to me when I told you to start your homework." [Willow confiscates Christine's Monster High Sweet 1600 Frankie Stein doll and puts it into the toy time-out box] Christine: *sobbing* BUT I WAS WATCHING SONNY WITH A CHANCE. I WANNA WATCH IT. Category:Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts